


he left, we remain.

by Capsguard



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, I Made Myself Cry, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Sad Tony Stark, Superfamily, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, post-civil war (alternate universe), this is basically about how sad tony is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsguard/pseuds/Capsguard
Summary: Everytime he hold him tighter. He was holding him like he was trying to hold on the life.Tony was on a knife edge.Tony was tired.Tony was sad.





	he left, we remain.

''Hey Dad!'' Peter yelled while running into Tony's arms. ''I got a star from teacher today.'' he informed cheerfully.

''Good job little man.'' Tony hold him tighter in his arms, then carried him to where his car was parked. Peter heard the pitch of sadness and longing in his voice. He got used to it by now. His dad's constant sadness. He couldn't focus completely, he ate merely, he got out of his study only ocasionally. He was a mess.

At first peter thought it was because of him. But then he understood. It was because of the breakup. Because of being left. Then he started paying less attention to it since it became Dad's personality. 

Peter knew his father needed him more these days.

The way he looks at him, pure adoration. He was passionate in every glance. He started look much more panicked and scared of something would happen to Pete. The idea of Peter getting hurt or losing him too made Tony feel sick to his stomach, made his flesh crawl. When they were at the park the day before, Peter realised his dad was so uncomfortable and in a constant search for him, was on a lookout. He couldn't focus on the book that resting on his lap open.

The way he holds him tighter, everytime he hold him tighter than before. He was holding him like was trying to hold on the life. But actually Tony was trying to hold himself together. For Peter's sake. For his sake. Peter could feel that. It was heartbreaking for Pete to see him like that.

But he learned not to bring Pops up. In the hard way. It was a path full of tears, holding to each other for not breaking down starkly. He loved Pops so much, but he never knew it would be this difficult to lose him like that. Who could blame him on missing his Pops.. Seeing how it effected Dad was worse. He learned not to bring Pops up to keep his dad's thoughts away from it. To not make him heartsore all over again. He didn't want to add one more thing at his dad's ''things to worry'' list.

Dad was the one who was taking care of him since Steve took off. The one who cooks, who helps him out about his homework, who does the laundry, who rides him school then back at home, who tries his best to give Pete an ordinary enough life that a child requires. Filling his freetime with activities and quality time with a parent.  
Dad was tired. He wouldn't admit it but he was.

He always remembered the times when they were all together. When they were happy and full of life.  
Dad was sad now. He wouldn't show it but he was.  
He always put a smile on his face for Pete.  
He might be a child, but he understood.

He wanted to go back at the time when Dad used to make silly jokes and all of them cracked. When Pops used to tweak Dad's cheek and Dad blushed over it. When they used to steal softest kisses from each other while they think Pete wasn't looking. Peter wished it all turned back how they used to be.

Happy and loving.  
Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I had so much trouble tagging this. Ao3 was giving me the hardest time so I switched devices in order to write this down. So this is he smallest fic :')) I just felt so much sad Tony feels today so here you go, my third fic. Hope y'all enjoyed(!) it.  
> Please give me feedback and kudos if you enjoyed. It really matters for me : )  
> Plus I'm working on a fun fic and a series now so stay tuned, I think they're gonna rock.


End file.
